


Don't Offend an Angel of the Lord

by castiel_lightwood



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF!Cas, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, SPN - Freeform, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3125291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiel_lightwood/pseuds/castiel_lightwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dean and cas are kissing in a park. a homophobic man shouts at them and dean gets upset so cas steps in and shows the man who he's really dealing with</p><p>written for my friend julia who loves bamf!cas <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Offend an Angel of the Lord

Summer had always been Dean’s favourite time of year. He loved being able to drive with the windows of the impala down, his music blaring out - and because it was summer, Sam couldn’t complain because that’s what everyone did. But he also loved being able to spend time outside, simply relaxing with a chilled beer in the sun’s heat.

Dean and Cas were cuddled up together on a gentle grass slope above a lake, taking a moment’s peace away from their frantic lives. Cas loved explaining things to Dean, how the light reflected the ripples of the water and how below the surface there were millions of tiny organisms, each one infinitely complex and beautiful.

But all of it, he told Dean, vanished into insignificance when he compared it to the beautiful man who was sat next to him.

Dean rolled his eyes, but couldn’t fight his smile or his thoughts, and so Cas knew how much Dean loved to hear it. And anything that made his boyfriend happy, he was of course going to keep doing.

Having an angel as your boyfriend had several perks. One: he could zap you away somewhere when you needed a quick getaway. Two: he could hear your thoughts so always knew what you wanted.

Cas smiled as he registered Dean’s thoughts and leaned in to kiss him. Dean sighed happily, shifting so he could wrap his arms round Cas properly as the angel ran his fingers through Dean’s hair.

"Puffs."

Cas kept kissing him, ignoring the man, but Dean felt his cheeks warm with humiliation. Cas kissed his fiercely. “Ignore him.” he murmured against Dean’s lips, trying to hold Dean tighter. He tried, he really did, but he’d always struggled with this, with being ridiculed because of his sexuality - there was a reason he hadn’t admitted he was bisexual until Cas.

"Dean," Cas pulled away, leaning their foreheads together, cupping his face with his hands. Dean clutched at Cas’s forearms, trying to lose himself in the blue of his eyes, to drown in those deep pools. "I love you," he murmured. "Other people don’t matter."

Dean nodded, but looked down. He believed Cas, he really did, but -

"No," the angel whispered. "Don’t think that. You’re perfect."

Dean smiled helplessly. “I’m sorry - I love you -“

Cas kissed him softly again and Dean tried to lose himself in the steadiness of his lips, in the conviction of his movements -

"You’re disgusting, that’s what you are." Cas ignored the man. "People shouldn’t be forced to see this, its unnatural -" Dean felt the hand on his cheek tense, and he snapped his eyes open.

"Cas?" he whispered, alarmed by the hatred and anger burning in the angel’s eyes. He tried to hold onto him, knowing first hand the intensity of Cas’s wrath.

But didn’t the man deserve it? Dean shook himself. He couldn’t think that, couldn’t let Cas hear him think that -

Cas stood in one fluid movement, turning to the offender.

"Do you wish to repeat your statement?" another time Dean would have laughed at Cas’s formality, but he wouldn’t have dared laugh at his wrath now. It was terrifying.

The man didn’t notice how serious Cas’s fury was. He sneered, “you’re both unnatural. Abominations.”

Cas glared, burning with cold anger. Dean wanted to touch him, take his hand, something - but he didn’t want distract him.

Cas held his hand out and Dean took it, squeezing tightly.

"You think that this man," Cas’s voice shook, "is an abomination? You look at him and fail to see God’s most glorious creation?"

"God would never create something as broken as you two." the man spat.

"No?" Cas’s voice was growing deeper with every word, and Dean felt the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end from the raw power. "You call yourself a man of God and yet you offend his creations. If my father created an abomination - it would be you."

Dean shivered at the icy rage in Cas’s words.

"Your father? How dare you call God your father, people like you mean nothing to him -"

"People like me?" Cas took a step closer until they were inches apart. He glared down at the man. "Do you have any idea what I am?"

"Oh I know what you are," he hissed. "A broken, pathetic sinner."

"My only sin," Cas told him. "Is that I haven’t smited you down already."

Dean realised too late what was going to happen: he tugged Cas’s hand, tried screaming thoughts at him -

There was a rumbling crackle like lightning, and Cas’s wings appeared in their full glory, an awe-inspiring composition of black feathers that spread wider and wider, until Dean was completely obscured by them. He heard the man cry out in fear, and then the thump of him falling backwards onto the ground.

"What are you?" he cried out, his voice thick with terror and panic.

Cas’s voice echoed round the park. “I’m an angel of the lord.”

The man scrambled away, and Cas’s wings slowly retracted and disappeared. Dean stood and pulled him into a tight embrace. “Thank you,” he kissed him, running his fingers down his back where his wings had appeared from. “Thank you.”

Cas was shaking but he managed to kiss back fiercely.

"Lets get out of here," Dean murmured, not wanting to explain to everyone else by the lake that they had, in fact, just witnessed an angel.

Cas smiled at Dean’s thoughts, and then they disappeared, the only evidence of what had happened was a single black feather.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! <3


End file.
